Famous For a Reason
by StasisRage
Summary: Ruby Rose, veteran huntress, is returning to Beacon for a short visit. Beacon is abuzz in anticipation for one of the strongest huntresses on Remnant to visit. Blake might harbor a little more than respect or admiration for The Reaper. Weiss might have a little too much admiration for the legendary huntress. Yang just plays pranks too much. Older!Ruby/Ladybug. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. Rage here. Sorry for the little delay. I've been. . . busy. More training for work so I made the trip from Texas to Washington state in just a couple days. Plane of course, but I was seriously jetlagged all weekend. I'm still pretty exhausted honestly. So this one is a (One-shot-ish-possibly-maybe). I really like the idea behind this another fic kind of touched on it and died out. I can't remember the name. Anyway, Ruby was older and an established huntsman. (it was male! Ruby too.). She (he) came back to Beacon and Weiss was a big fan. I'm not gonna gender bend ruby in this, but I really like the older more powerful and famous ruby aspect to it. This is gonna be Ladybug too. HAVE FUN**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. All credits to the fic that inspired this one too. Whichever that one was….**

* * *

"Did you hear? She's actually coming to Beacon!"

"I'm so excited. I wonder what she's here for."

And many other remarks filled with the same excitement filled Blake's sensitive hearing. Blake knew what the commotion was about. She couldn't say she honestly disagreed with the hype either. Blake was also a fan after all. Maybe not to the extent of hanging posters on the walls, or the extreme of playing host to a cardboard cutout, but Blake looked up to the veteran huntress. Who didn't? She was the model of what a huntress should be. Caring and compassionate, brave and strong, and always humble, no matter the magnitude of feat she accomplished. Oh yes. Blake Belladonna was definitely "looking forward" to seeing The Ruby Rose at Beacon.

"Hey Blake." Yang greeted as she sat next to the cat eared faunus in the cafeteria.

"Morning Yang. You seem eager this morning. What's up?" Blake asked, already guessing the reason behind Yang's enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, I'm really excited for a special visit." Yang said eagerly.

"Ruby Rose, huntress extraordinaire. I know. I've got to say, even I'm a little excited." Blake replied with a bit more enthusiasm than normal.

"Yeah! I guess everybody is buzzing about her. It's been a while, so I guess I'm really looking forward too it. Anyway, I'm going to go get some food, so I'll catch you later." Yang said as she got up from her seat and walked towards the slowly moving line.

"Wait. What do you mean "been a while."?" Blake tried to ask but her voice was masked by the scattered conversations in the large open room. Blake didn't pay it much mind. She figured Yang would be back in a moment and she would be able to ask again.

Blake waited patiently for a few moments before feeling her scroll vibrate in her pocket. She reached to retrieve the device and noticed that it was Weiss trying to contact her. Blake quickly got up and hurried out of the loud room so she could answer her scroll. Once she reached just outside the cafeteria doors she answered.

"Blake?" Said a voice from the other side of the scroll.

"Hey Weiss, what do you need?" Blake answered casually.

"Get to the room! I need help!" Weiss said in an extremely out of character panicked tone and immediately disconnected the call.

Blake was confused to say the least. Blake didn't think Weiss was in any sort of trouble, but figured if Weiss Schnee, the Icequeen of Beacon was distraught, she should probably not make her wait. Blake didn't rush but walked at a brisk pace. As she reached the door she heard rustling from the other side. Blake opened the door and was greeted by boxes littered all around the room. Most taped closed and others filled over the rim.

"Uhhh, Weiss? I'm positive these weren't here before." Blake commented while looking at Weiss inquisitively.

"I know. I had them delivered." Weiss said while sifting through one of the boxes.

"What is all this exactly?" Blake asked while picking up an item inside one of the opened boxes.

"Only all my things pertaining to Ruby Rose." Weiss said a little too proudly.

Blake looked at the item in her hand seeing it was a plush doll of the famed huntress. Looking around more she found dolls of various sizes, t-shirts, and figurines of the esteemed scythe weilder.

"I've got to say Weiss, I never thought you, of all people, would be such a fan of anything." Blake commented deadpan.

"Wh- ofcourse I would collect all the memorabilia I could. I want to exemplify her. She is everything a huntress should be and more. All this is merely a token of support and respect for her." Weiss said with pride. Blake felt it was misplaced pride.

"What do you expect to accomplish with all this?" Blake asked with her hand on her hip.

"I'm hoping she will take notice and teach me a few things." The heiress said with a touch of uncertainty.

"Do you really expect that wearing a shirt of her will make her want to mentor you?" Blake asked with genuine surprise at Weiss actions.

"I don't know, better than doing nothing and hoping." Weiss said slightly dejected. "Besides, don't you hope to learn something from her?" Weiss tone changed, firing back at Blake.

"Well, yes, everyone would. I just don't think she will even look our way." Blake said laced with disappointment.

Blake knew deep down Ruby Rose would never stop and make time to teach or even talk to them. Blake secretly hoped the red themed girl would just take notice of her. Blake didn't dare to hope for more. Secretly she had always had a celebrity crush on the famed Ruby Rose. The thought of meeting one of the few people she admired made Blakes stomach fill with butterflies. She would never outwardly show that though. Blake preferred not to get her hopes up. Expect nothing, gain nothing, and you can't be disappointed.

Blake knew that their three-man team wouldn't attract an attention. They were just the leftovers from initiation. Someone had dropped out moments before the trial leaving a disproportionate number of students. The three girls knew it wasn't a lack of skill, just a bit of bad luck. The three of them were ambushed by a nevermore. It took a little longer than other students dealing with simple beowulves. They just happened to be the last to come back. Thus, came this unusual situation.

Fortune would dictate that this would be when her idle decided to visit Beacon. Why would anyone focus on a slammed together team like hers? Blake didn't dislike Yang or Weiss. Much the opposite. Weiss handled Blakes secret getting out much better than anticipated, and Yang had proven to be a natural caretaker. Weiss was much more rational than how Blake perceived the rest of her family. Her hate for faunus born from a bias family that Weiss was all too aware of. Yang often was able to tell when someone was mentally or physically exhausted and always knew how to help. Blake liked her team mates very much, but it wouldn't matter. Though the team attitude was good, the same problem frequently occurred in combat. The lack of a clear leader. When the team had to operate on the fly, forget failure, the results were a disaster. How do you level a building while trying to chase down a boarbatusk? Ridiculous.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I just don't want you to be disappointed if she doesn't." Blake hung her head.

"Yeah. We just have to do whatever we can and hope. I mean, we are some of the best individual huntresses in our year. Maybe our team situation will catch her eye." Weiss sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Yeah. Good luck." Blake said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! You were supposed to help me move the- Don't you dare run away Belladonna, I know you can hear me with those ears!" Weiss yelled at a closed door. Blake long gone at this point.

Blake decided to mull over ideas on how she could get the scythe wielders attention. She walked around the school grounds thinking of ways to set herself above the average student.

After some time thinking and coming up with nothing Blake found herself at the landing pads on campus staring at a blonde mane of hair from behind.

"What are you doing out here Yang?" Blake asked to make her presence known.

"She'll be here any minute." Yang said never taking her eyes off of the horizon.

"Yang I think you have a problem." Blake asked a little worried. She had never seen Yang like this before. Blake knew that the famed huntress arrival time and flight were kept secret to avoid commotion. Yang couldn't possibly know when Ruby would arrive. Could she?

As if on cue Blake could hear the whirling of rotors in the distance. As she focused on where Yang was starring she saw an aircraft headed strait towards Beacon.

" _No way. No way! That can't be Ruby Rose."_ Blake said to herself.

Moments passed, and the air ship's wheels were gently touching the concrete. As the doors opened a lone figure in a red hood gently stepped out of the aircraft.

" _Holy crap. We're here alone to greet her!"_ Blake admittedly was internally fangirling.

Yang ran towards the famed huntress. Blake didn't know what was happening but certainly was not expecting Yang to throw a right hook. Blake stood in shock at what Yang was trying to do.

"Yang you can't get her attention like that!" Blake yelled and ran towards the brawler to pull her away and apologize.

Blake couldn't register what happened next. Suddenly a yellow blur slammed into her toppling her to the ground. After a moment to regain awareness Blake realized it was Yang that had been sent hurling towards her. Blake lay on the grounded winded as Yang picked herself up.

"You definitely hit harder than last time Yang, but you need to remember the people around you. I guess getting hit was a little my fault though. Sorry about that." A voice like soft velvet flowed across Blake's ears. Blake could only stare in aww at Ruby Rose extending a hand to her.

"Geez no matter how many times I still can't even land a solid hit!" Yang complained snapping Blake out of her stupor. Blake took Ruby's hand and was hoisted back to her feet. Blake thought Ruby's hand was far softer to the touch than they should be.

Blake starred into two beautiful silver eyes. She was enchanted, almost hypnotized at the gaze of the women in front of her. Ruby's look was intimidating, yet warm. An intensity that was eager to meet any challenge, but a softness that showed unrivaled concern and compassion.

Blake was never one to get attached or outwardly display much of anything, but with a simple look and a helping hand Ruby Rose had turned Blake Belladonna into a blushing mess.

"Th-Thank you." Blake said, unable to take her eyes off the women in front of her.

"Geez sis, I don't see you in two years and you flirt with my best friend before saying hello." Yang made the offhanded remark. Blake looked at Yang in anger before finally realizing what had been said.

"…..SISTER?!" Blake was astounded to say the least.

"Yeah. Ruby is 7 years older than me." Yang answered casually.

"How come you never told any of us? Do you now how much Weiss is going to freak out about this. We were so worried about getting her att-" Blake cut herself off realizing she was talking about grabbing Ruby's attention in the presence of the red reaper herself. Yang smiled slyly, understanding exactly where Blake was going.

"Well for one I never figured it was important. Second, I really wanted to see the look on your faces when you met her. I've got to say too, I never expected you face to be a blushing mess." Yang teased the cat faunus.

Blake looked towards Ruby who was listening quietly all this time. If Blake was blushing before she was a tomato now. Ruby smiled looking at the cat eared ninja.

"I think over the next few days you'll have my _undivided_ attention, Blake, was it?" Ruby said flirtatiously with an added wink.

"SIS! Gross! Don't flirt with my teammate!" Yang chided her older sister.

"Relax Yang I was just joking. It was all in good fun, _right_ Blake?" Ruby replied. Blake swore she saw a look in Ruby's eyes that she didn't understand. Or didn't want to. Whatever it was that look sent a shiver down her spine and made blood rush to her cheeks. Blake was only sure that she wanted to see that look again.

Ruby said her goodbyes to them both before walking off towards campus. Ruby said she had to meet with Headmaster Ozpin about something.

"Don't tell Weiss. I want to see the look on her face when Ruby shows up at our doorstep." Yang commented with a chuckle.

"How does that work exactly? I thought your last name was Xiao-Long." Blake had asked trying to get away from Yang endlessly teasing her.

"It is. She was….well….adopted. She's the daughter of my Mom and Dads old teammates. Her mother died a long time ago. Her mother never said who the father was, at least, that's what Dad said. Anyway, after my Mom left Dad and Summer died Dad took Ruby in. She might not be blood, but she is still every bit my sister. I love her like one and Dad loves her the same as me. She's my sister. Always will be." Yang said warmly.

"Wow Yang, that's really sweet. I've never heard you say something so sweet. Ruby is lucky to have someone like you care about her." Blake said with more than a little admiration.

"In my opinion it's the other way around." Yang said looking at the ground. "You've heard all the things about her. Her skill, her compassion, her bravery. That's all for people who she doesn't even know. For me she has always been my hero. When we were kids she threw herself in front of a pack of beowulves to protect me. She didn't even know how to fight. We were lucky dad showed up to rescue us. After that, Ruby started training. I always watched her workout. She was so devoted, so hardworking and earnest. She motivated me to choose this path in life." Yang said tenderly. Blake smiled at Yangs admiration towards her sister.

Blake was happy to hear the women she admired was even better than the stories portrayed her. Blake was excited to potentially get to know the redhead.

As Blake and Yang made their way back to the dorm room they saw a courtyard littered with people holding cameras in anticipation.

"Wait, didn't she already come through here?" Blake asked Yang curiously.

"Yup, that's my sister though. I bet nobody even saw her." Yang said all too proudly.

As the girls pushed through the crowd, Yangs assumption was proven correct. Many of the people standing around were talking about when the famed huntress would get there. Obviously clueless that she had already passed by.

The BY duo passed by the busy crowd and soon found themselves at the door. They stepped inside to find Weiss already in her new attire. A Ruby Rose t-shirt crudely put on top of her usual shirt. Weiss bed had changed as well. Her blue comforter and white sheets had been changed out for black sheets and a red comforter with The Red Reaper written above a picture of the famous huntress. Weiss had also pinned several posters of varying sizes all over her side of the room.

"Uhh Weiss I think this is a little much." Yang spoke up a little creeped out by the heiress obsession.

"What are you talking about? This is just like my room back home." Weiss defended herself.

"What are you going to do if she sees all this?" Blake asked only to receive a look from Yang that told her not to say another word.

"Oh, please. I'm hoping to talk to her once or twice. There's no way she would actually come to our room." Weiss said as she placed the last box of memorabilia inside the closet out of site.

Yang was visibly barely able to contain her laughter. As if on cue a knock sounded from the door. Yang was now on the edge of anticipation.

"Weiss can you get that I need to use the bathroom?" Yang said barely containing her laughter. Yang however, did not move from her spot as Weiss nodded and moved towards the door. As Weiss reached towards the door know, Blake couldn't say she wasn't a little eager to see Weiss's reaction.

Weiss turned the doorknob and turned to stone. The Reaper herself stood there bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"High I'm Ruby. You must be Weiss. Yang has said a lot about you." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and shook firmly. Weiss stood stalk still, unable to register what was happening. Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss's face after a few moments. "Uhh. You are Weiss, right? Neat shirt." Ruby said a little sarcastically while mildly snickering at the heiress wardrobe. Weiss simply turned around to see both Yang and Blake holding their mouths closed trying as hard as they could to hold in laughter.

Weiss could not think of any remark. She simply walked past her teammates to the bathroom. A loud scream was heard from behind the door.

Suddenly the bathroom door was thrown open as Weiss dashed out towards her side of the room. Weiss began tearing every poster down from the wall and ripping them to shreds. Weiss grabbed the comforter and balled it up, so no one could see what was on it. Weiss ran towards the window and threw all the memorabilia outside. She ran back towards her desk and grabbed Myrtenaster. Running back toward the window Weiss shifted the dust chamber to fire and launched several balls at her collection on the ground below. When everything had been successfully ignited Weiss faced the room and walked over to Ruby staring in amusement at the door. Weiss finally returned Ruby's handshake after the awkward moment.

"Nice to *inhale* meet you. *inhale* I *inhale* am a big *inhale* fan." Weiss said in between panted breaths. That was all it took as the teams blonde brawler fell to the floor laughing loudly and slapping the ground below her. Blake was holding a hand over her mouth while visibly shaking, obviously attempting to hide her own laugh.

Weiss turned around looking at her team.

"You knew about this didn't you. I'm so getting you back." Weiss threatened.

"Sorry Weiss, she made me promise." Blake said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ok….so again nice to meet you. Yang stop laughing it's rude." Ruby stepped inside letting the door shut behind her.

Yang could only continue laughing unable to respond. Ruby crouched in front of Yang who could barely keep her eyes open to look at her sister.

"Yang. What did I tell you about being nice to your friends?" Ruby said lowly, obviously threatening Yang.

Yang immediately stood up stiff as a board. Not a bit a laughter escaping her lips.

"never be belittling or laugh at others expense." Yang said almost robotically.

"And what would you say you did just now?" Ruby leaned in closer to Yang's face. Her tone still bubbly and the smile on her face uncomfortably threatening.

"Pranking my friends?" Yang asked as a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"Mhm. As your sister I'm responsible for your punishment. Weiss I'm sorry she caused you problems." Ruby said as she grabbed Yang by the collar and began dragging her out of the room.

"WAIT, NO, DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! FRIENDS, COMRADES, SISTERS, PROTECT ME!" Yang screamed from down the corridor.

"…Did Ruby call Yang "Sister"?" Weiss asked.

"Long story. I want to see this." Blake replied walking out of the room.

"Me too! Wait for me." Weiss stated as she hurried out the room.

* * *

 **Well that was fun. I like this idea for a story. If you guys like it I'll turn it into more than a one-shot. As always read and review. See you guys soon.**

 **also my main story, Rose Tainted Red is still going on. By no means have i decided to take a break. Just again, I've had to move half way across the US so... Anyway, expect a chapter for that to go up this week.**

 **Small poll: How many of you guys want an Enabler fic? I've been thinking about it and i've got some good ideas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is overwhelmingly going well. One chapter and already 90 favs?! Holy crap that's awesome. I know you guys wanted this and I'm sorry you had to wait a while but here it is. I think I'll continue this for a while. See what happens.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights to RWBY go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, I don't own a thing. Support their official works.**

* * *

One might ask how the current predicament came to pass. The current predicament being an overzealous red-head with a pair of scissors chasing a younger blonde through Beacon's court yard. The blonde was "attempting" to run away. The red-head being the famed Ruby Rose, well known speedster of the world of remnant was quiet obviously toying with the blonde.

"DON'T! NOT MY HAIR! ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!" The blonde known through Beacon as Yang Xiao-Long pleaded while holding her hair for dear life.

The brawler took cover behind a near by tree praying she had evaded her dear sister. Yang's breathing slowed as she sat for a moment catching her breath. Her thoughts turning rational very quickly.

" _Shit! This is Ruby. I can't outrun her!"_ She thought all too late. Ropes swung around the tree pinning her in place. The brawler sat in fear, listening as the sound of grinding metal drew nearer and nearer. Was Ruby sharpening something? No, it couldn't be it has to be. . . . .

" _Oh dear GOD! THE SCISSORS!"_

Ruby peered from around the tree, half her face still concealed by the trunk. Her eyes were dull and an uncharacteristic smile rested on her lips.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! NONONONONONONONO! ANYTHING ELSE! DEAR GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Yang was practically sweating to the point that it looked like rain was running off her face.

"Now Yang, I've told you time and time again not to play mean pranks on your friends." The reaper inched closer and closer with the scissors. Opening and closing them over and over as the metal blades drew closer to the blonde locks.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was heard through Beacon by every conscious soul. Then nothing. Yang's eyes had gone white and a small bit of drool seeped out her open mouth.

Ruby began to untie the unconscious brawler from the tree. As she set her younger sister free she dragged her by the leg back into the dorms. Yang's face dragged through grass as she was "relocated" by her sister. Ruby whistled the whole time.

Two onlookers stood stock still watching the scene unfold.

"Oh my god. Why didn't I bring popcorn?" Blue eyes widened at the now empty courtyard.

"I don't think I've ever feared anyone this much in my entire life." Cat ears lie flat behind a trademark black bow.

Someone new approached the two. Bright red hair swayed back and forth with each step. Green eyes looked puzzled at the two women paralyzed by what they had just seen.

"Uhm. Hello?" The new red-head everyone knew as the famous Pyrrha Nikos waved her hand in front of the monochrome duo, hoping to snap them out of their stupor.

"Huh? Oh. Hello Pyrrha. How are you today?" Weiss spoke politely.

"Good, but uhm. . . Did I see Yang being dragged through the halls? Her face left a trail of drool I think, but I might be going crazy."

"No, no, that all happened. That was Yang's sister, uhh Ruby Rose. She was . . . "punishing" her I think." Blake spoke making air quotes at the appropriate place.

"Ah. I see. Well, good day then. . . . WAIT! THE Ruby Rose is Yang's sister?!" Pyrrha, like everyone, took a moment to catch on.

"Yup. I know. Surprised us too." Amber eyes flicked to the ground recalling her similar experience.

"Goodbye Pyrrha, I think we should go check on the oaf." Weiss started to walk away while giving a friendly wave to their classmate.

Blake followed along waving as well. The duo walked through the hall and sure enough a trail of almost dried saliva marked the path the reaper and her younger sibling had taken. Continuing along, the trail led, expectedly back to the dorm room. The monochrome duo opened the door to see Yang sprawled out still unconscious in her bed.

"I wonder where Ruby went off to. I wanted to get a chance to talk to her in peace." Weiss pushed her ponytail back as she spoke and crossed her arms.

As if on cue the bathroom door opened revealing the famed red-head in a set of pajamas. Blake and Weiss stopped and looked at the women in front of them. Her toned arms shown spectacularly coming from her tank top. Her pajamas were a tight fit and her legs showed power from years of training. Blake cautiously thought how much she would like to feel those legs underneath her fingers.

"Flies might get in if you stay like that girls." Ruby smirked at the two mouth agape women in front of her. Both ladies blushed at the comment.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Weiss asked unable to contain her embarrassment.

"Getting ready for bed, duh." Ruby looked confused at question.

"You're staying here?" Blake chimed in making the obvious connection.

"Yup. Old Oz said your team had a spare bed due to your odd situation. This gives me a good opportunity to watch over that one." She pointed to the still body on the bed.

"How long are you staying." The group faunus asked.

"Mmm I don't know. Until I feel like leaving I guess. Technically I don't have to take missions at all."

"So uhhh, could I ask you something?" Asked the heiress as she raised her hand.

"You know you don't have to do that right? Listen girls, I am a person. You don't have to speak to me like I'm some holier than thou warrior. I'm a huntress that worked hard and got her job done. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course. I was just wondering, why didn't Yang say anything? About you I mean. Usually she boast about every little thing, but having the strongest person on remnant as a sister would definitely be something be brag about."

"Strait to the sensitive stuff huh? Well what Yang does is her business, but if I had to guess I would say she doesn't want to use my name to be treated different. She always followed in my footsteps, she was always watching me while she was growing up. If she used me then I doubt she would be able to call her accomplishments truly hers. She wants to be known as Yang Xiao-Long, nothing else, not the sister of Ruby Rose. I think she knew she could mess with you guys because of it too. She showed that off rather well today." Ruby sat down at the desk and took out her signature scythe, Crescent Rose, and placed it on the table along with a set of tools.

"You two know each other well don't you?" Blake asked taking a seat on her bed pulling out a book.

"Yeah, we've always been close. Still are." The reaper looked back with a smile. "Ninjas of Love, really?" The faunus blushed at the comment

"What? Nothing is wrong with this book."

"mhm, sure. Smutty kitty." Ruby giggled at her own comment.

"I prefer the term romance."

"haha, cute." Once again, the red-heads words reduced Blake to a blushing mess.

The cat faunus buried her nose deep into her book to hide her face. Weiss walked up behind the reaper inspecting her weapon. Several gears, wires, and parts littered the desk. None of which the heiress even remotely recognized.

"Lesson one girls. Weapon maintenance. Keeps you alive longer than just about anything else. Little your instincts and training can do when your weapon jams in the field."

Blake got up and joined Weiss watching the reaper work. So many pieces, how could she keep track of them all?

"That's a super complex weapon, who made it?" Blake asked genuinely curious.

"I did of course. Built her my final year at signal and had it ever since." Pride shown clearly on the veteran huntresses face.

Cute smile. I hope I can see more of it.

Everything stopped. Ruby and Weiss looked at Blake shocked.

"Was. . . Was that out loud?"

Weiss exhaled and trudged off to the bathroom.

"Yes. Yes it was. Thank you by the way." Ruby winked at the embarrassed faunus.

Blake didn't know what was going on. No way had Ruby affected her this much. She'll get used to having her around. Right? She thought to herself, actively trying not to think out loud again. She decided inside her book was the safest place to be until the legendary reaper spoke again.

"Got it for me bad don't ya?" She never even looked up from her weapon. "Have to say though, you are definitely my type." Blake dropped her book opting to stare at the back of Ruby's head.

The scythe wielder turned around looking the faunus in the eye, a seductive smirk playfully resting on her lips. Blake was sure the older women was playing with her.

"It's rude to toy with people like that you know?" Blake was a little irritated at the teasing to say the least.

Ruby stopped her work, laying her tools down on the table as she got up and walked over to the faunus's bed. She sat at the foot, never breaking eye contact with the younger women.

"You're cute, really. I don't joke with people's feelings. Sure, I'm playful, but I don't know you too well Blake. I've met a lot of fans that want nothing more than to say they're dating Ruby Rose. Yang trusts you, I can tell. That means a lot to me. I'm here to visit my little sister yes, but I'm wanting to get to know you too. You're only seven years younger than me. I have not told a single lie since I got here. If you want my attention kitty cat, you've got it. Prove your different and you might really catch my eye. The moment I got off the ship today I thought you were beautiful. I'm not playing with you."

"Jesus god! Are you serious?! I just had to wake up right this second. I did not need to fucking hear this! This is definitely not my day." Bellowed from bunk above.

A yellow blur dropped next to Ruby on the ground.

"Relax Yang, I didn't actually cut your hair."

"Oh sweet merciful Christ, thank you." Yang heaved a sigh of relief as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Yang don-" But, it was too late. Yang had already opened the door, her face immediately growing red at the unclothed heiress in front of her. Both stopped standing frozen in place. Embarrassment growing by the second. After a brief moment Yang slammed the door shut.

"SORRY!" She pleaded sinking down to the ground below.

"Don't expect to get off easy." Came the hushed whisper from behind the door.

"I think she'll get off easy enough later tonight." Ruby chimed barely containing the laugh on the edge of her breath.

"Why? Why wasn't the door locked?" Yang dropped to all fours tears running down her cheeks.

"Go easy on her Weiss, that was a genuine accident!" Ruby yelled from her spot giving her sister a sympathetic smile.

The door creaked open, Yang looked up in dread at the expressionless face of the heiress partly concealed by the door.

"You didn't see anything." The door creaked as it slowly shut once again, the lock audibly clicking this time.

"Well, that's all I needed for the day. I'm packing in early. Long flight and all that. Night girls." Ruby moved to the unoccupied bed in the room tucking herself in. "Night Blake." She said winking at the women across the room from her.

" _I don't know if my heart can take this woman."_ Blake thought as she buried herself in her book again.

"Sure, it can sweetheart."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

 **HA! Hope everyone liked this. I really enjoy writing light hearted humor and fluff. It's a nice break to my otherwise serious story. Thought I would give everyone something while I thought up a story board. You know, let everyone know that this story is still active. Next week I should have a good plot line set up so expect actual story next week. Hope this at least gave everyone a few laughs and a warm fuzzy feeling. Goodnight Everybody.**

 **-StasisRage**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVISION HOOOOOO~ Hey guys. No new chapter, just revising the ending to the last one. Although, i am extending it a bit. I got a lot of reviews and some messages over the speedy progression of the relationship. To be honest, i see your point. Also the contrast in Ruby's personality was pointed out to me. I cant keep a wholesome (virgin) Ruby whom makes dirty jokes and flirts very openly. That's just not believable. I was concerned about how well that part would be received. After talking it out with a couple people i'm going back and changing that. It's going to head in a drastically different direction than what i wrote the first time. Please review and let me know what you think of the change.**

 **P.S. Since this is not a "new" chapter, reviews might be blocked for those of you who already have. I'm sincerely asking that you PM me your thoughts, i really want to take this somewhere believable and make this a wonderful story.**

 **DISCLAIMERS RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. Support the upcoming official release of volume 6 (A little more than a month left!)**

* * *

"I just don't think I can do it anymore Oz."

An audible breath escaped the old huntsmen's mouth.

"I knew you might come to feel this way before long." He fixed the position of his glasses as he spoke.

"I'm just tired of it. Not the Grimm, the people. I know there are a lot of bad people out there, but I just. . . ."

"Ms. Rose. What you do is vital. I'm well aware I'm asking a lot of you. I do it because I believe you are one of the few capable. You volunteered for this in the beginning. What changed?"

"At first it was difficult. I believed after the first one I would become a little number to it. I was wrong. I remember each and every one of them. Their faces, their breathing, their words. How can I look my little sister and her friends in the eye with pride? I know my reputation for dealing with Grimm is what led to my notoriety, but none of them know about the real mission behind all of them. Every interviewer and reporter talk about my kindness and compassion, would they still say those things if they knew how many people I killed?"

"Do you feel what you're doing is wrong?"

"That's just it. I believe it's not. There are more bad people in this world that I can count, but how can I take pride in it? I came here to say I'm taking a break. I don't want to take any missions for a little while. I want to spend time with my family. It makes me sick knowing what I'm hiding from them. I want to ask if there is any way I can stay here for a little while. I'm not quit ready to face Tai yet."

"Did he find out?" Ozpin stopped as he was about to take a drink from his signature coffee mug.

"Killed a small crime syndicate that was hiding out near Patch. I was pretty tired so I stopped in when I thought nobody was home to take a break. He walked in on me cleaning blood off Crescent in the kitchen sink. I never thought I could scare him like that. Left before he could even ask for an explanation."

"I see. Well, of course you know how your reputation is. I'm sure the students would enjoy a few lessons from the strongest Huntress on Remnant. If you're willing to supplement a few lessons, then I'd be willing to let you stay here. Your sisters team situation has left an empty bed in their room, help yourself. Stay as long as you need. I understand how these things come to weigh heavy on a person. I went through something similar, all the circle has. Feel free to talk to any of us if you need. Even though you graduated, it seems we can teach you a few more things."

Ruby picked herself up from her seat. A smile of relief rested on her face.

"Thank you, Oz. I might take you up on that."

Heavy eyes slowly opened, struggling to overpower the sleep that remained in them. Silver scanned the room, directly across from her on the top bunk blonde hair lay sprawled all over a pillow, snores seemingly vibrated the dorm room.

"Some things never change." Ruby smiled at her younger sister as she swung her legs over the edge and jumped down.

Taking a moment more to look at Weiss, Ruby saw her sleeping calmly. Blake lie in a similar state but had a pair of earmuffs on.

"Yup, seems about right." She thought as she made her way to the bathroom, intent on a shower to start her day.

Not long after Ruby retreated into the restroom the B of team WYB (Web) began to stir. Blake quickly shook the sleep away as she rose her head from her pillow. Her feet pressed into the cool silk of the carpet below. Blake took a moment to revel in the feeling of the carpet against her bare feet. It was like a small brush massaging her skin to greet the day. Each step brought her closer and closer to fully awake. Her hand gripped cool metal and turned, she pulled and felt a brush of warm wind hit her like a truck. For a moment it made her want to do nothing more than crawl into the warmth of her bed for just a moment more. Taking in the warmth Blake failed to notice the bare figure of her senior standing at the sink.

Blake said nothing as reality slowly crushed her beneath the embarrassment she had not yet realized she should feel. Her eyes scanned pale white skin littered with droplets of water that glistened in the light of the bathroom. She took note of a few scars that had been earned from hard battles barely won. She took a little more than a moment to admire the light pink points that protruded slightly from the famous Huntresses breasts.

"They're like little kisses, the size is absolutely perfect. I wonder what they taste like." Blake's eyes traveled up to the mess of disheveled black and red multicolored hair. Obviously still wet, the fuanus thought it was the sexiest that hair could ever be. The way several strands poked out in no particular direction was the ultimate definition of sex hair.

Blake focused on the two silver pools that looked directly at her. . . . . . . .

"You just couldn't wait to sneak a peek, could you?" Ruby said as an expression of disappointment sat plainly on her face.

"I uhh. You. . . . I should. . . . . . . . . BYE!" Blake slammed the door shut.

Her face quickly began to match the curtains that hung on the window sill. Her breathing became heavy as she tried to regain any semblance of composure.

"Why? Every. Single. Moment. Why?" Blake said as she thought about all the embarrassing and blushing moments she experienced around the reaper over the short time she has been at Beacon. She slowly slid down the door and buried her face in her hands. Her mind running a million miles a second unable to process the turn of events so early in the morning.

A knock on the door behind her shook her out of her stupor.

"I know it was just an accident Blake. No need to beat yourself up about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? Walking in on me, or spending all of two minutes standing there taking it all in?"

"Uhhh…Both?" Blake's ears lie flat on her head in embarrassment.

"Like what you saw?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"HAHA I'm joking, I'm joking. Really, no big deal. Ok?"

Blake released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She thought that if Ruby was willing to joke about it that it really couldn't have been that big a deal.

Eventually Ruby exited the bathroom, needless to say, fully clothed. Blake took her place in the shower quickly, avoiding the older girls eyes the whole way.

Blake stood in the shower letting water cascade down her form. It helped to calm her down and shake the less than PG thoughts from her head. The girl found herself lost in thought over Ruby's attitude towards the event. If she played off being seen naked so easily than how many people saw her like that. Blake cursed at the realization and the people that had seen the beautiful women in her full glory before her.

"I'm sure Ruby has been with people far better looking than me. I'm just some student she sees as a fangirl. What chance do I have?" Blake let the water fall on the back of her head for a while until she realized how long she had been in the shower. She washed herself, dried off, and got dressed without incident, but was unable to shake the solemn feeling weighing in her chest. Blake exited the bathroom to see all occupants of the room up and about.

Weiss walked passed her into the bathroom. Yang was putting on slippers while still in her sleep attire.

"While Weiss is in the shower I'm going to go grab some breakfast. No rush on a Saturday after all. Join me Rubes?" Yang asked the reaper sitting at the desk seemingly mixing dust.

"Yeah. Go ahead without me though I'll catch up. Let me finish up here real quick."

Yang exited the room. The door shut, and water could be heard clearly running from the bathroom. It was Ruby and Blake alone together. Blake wanted to say something, but a combination of guilt and the thoughts from earlier stopped any words from forming.

"You know, I probably should have locked the door. I'm partly to blame so stop with the dejected look. You're much prettier when you smile."

Blake became all too aware of her heartbeat after hearing Ruby's words.

"I. . . . Please stop."

Ruby turned around shocked at the sudden declaration. She looked Blake in the eyes. Tears were forming at the corners barely being contained.

"Wha-"

"Cant you see what you're doing to me?" Blake cut off before Ruby could speak. "Do you have any idea how what you're saying is making me feel?"

"I'm not trying to play with your feelings Blake."

"Well you are! So please, just stop this." Blake turned away and walked out before Ruby could say another word.

"ugh, I need a drink" Ruby brought her hands to her temples and rubbed slow circles until she was able to calm down and take a deep breath.

"Jeez I could here that from in there." Weiss stepped out of the bathroom in her usual attire.

"Good morning to you too Weiss." The reaper didn't bother to look over at her.

"You could just stop the flirting you know?"

"It's just how I am Weiss. I'm not going to change that."

"Oh? I was under the impression that you and Blake were becoming a thing."

"Becoming a thing? No. Don't get me wrong. She's cute, as are you, but I don't know if I would consider a relationship."

"Nobody has managed to tie down Ruby Rose, right?"

"You read too many tabloid articles. Oh, that reminds me. Let me have your sisters contact info."

"My sisters WHAT!?"

"Winters number. Geez, calm down. She's a friend. I don't remember her number and my scroll with hers on it got destroyed in the field a few weeks ago." Weiss only nodded and hesitantly let Ruby copy down Winter's number from her scroll.

"Thanks Weiss. Saves her from yelling at my face." Ruby made a face of fear for a moment.

"Your welcome. I guess I should be on my way." Weiss exited the room intent on joining her team. Then the thought hit her. Maybe she should listen in to Ruby, see if she calls Winter. Curious, the heiress chose to stay and placed her ear on the door. She was met with quiet until her thought was confirmed.

"Winter? Hey, its Ruby." She spoke excitedly. Expectedly Weiss was unable to hear her sisters voice.

"I got it from Weiss, this is my new number. My scroll with yours in it broke."

"I see. I was beginning to get angry." Ruby sweat dropped at that.

"Yeah, well, when are you going to be in Vale?" Ruby's tone dipped. Sultry and laced with lust. Weiss on the other side of the door only hearing Ruby's part nearly fainted.

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby could practically hear the smirk she knew Winter had.

"You know why." She licked her lips.

"Well, lucky for you. I'm on my way there now. Call it a vacation."

"I promise you won't be resting much."

Weiss could not get any more red. She bolted away from the door and headed towards the cafeteria. The conversation she just heard, albeit only one side of it, was playing on an endless loop in Weiss's head.

" _Is Ruby seriously sleeping with my sister?! No way. No way!"_ Before Weiss could register much else she was already seated next to her two team mates and across from team JNPR. They were eating and having casual conversation. Weiss chimed in and out I mean, after all,

" _RUBY ROSE COULD BE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!"_

Blake held a solemn look the entire time, completely uninterested in what was happening at the table. Yang was the only one to really take notice. Yang pulled out her scroll and typed a message to her faunus friend.

'Don't think too much into what Rubes says.' Blake looked and immediately typed up a resoponse.

'How do you possibly know she said something?'

'I know my sister and I know you. If she said something that got to you I promise she doesn't mean any harm.'

Blake took a deep breath feeling slightly better. She still wanted nothing more than Ruby to look at her. She just didn't know if she stood a chance.

A little while later, Ruby walked into the cafeteria casually. As soon as she entered the room grew quiet. Ruby looked around for a moment and saw her sister and her team. Nobody was breathing as Ruby Rose strolled without a care and took a seat in between Blake and Yang.

"WHAT?!"

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!" the whole cafeteria erupted in thunderous protests and celebration.

Team JNPR and WYB both thanked the gods that there are less people on campus over the weekend. Eventually commotion had settled after Ruby said she would not sign autographs today. Dejectedly most students sat down, some decided to take pictures, and others would not stop staring.

One lone person approached Ruby, Cardin Winchester the school asshole.

"Ms. Rose, it would be much more appropriate to sit with my team instead of these nobodies."

Ruby got up from her seat at that.

"Oh? Do tell."

"This scraped together team of losers doesn't deserve to be hear. Outside of Pyrrha their all trash."

"Interesting."

"Someone as esteemed as yourself should associate with winners."

"Hmm."

Before anyone could blink Cardin dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Lesson number one, those who needlessly demean others for the sake of themselves are trash. If you have to pull others down to climb up, then you'll never stand at the top."

The room was cold. Even Yang was stunned at her sister actions. She had never seen her sister move like that. It looked like Ruby had only flinched. Was her sister really this strong?

Ruby didn't bother to take her seat, instead she chose simply to leave. Blake wanted to talk about what was said earlier so she chose to follow. Blake followed Ruby all the way to the landing pad. She was curious about what the reaper was doing.

"Come here Blake."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew. Oh, and tell Weiss I know what she did earlier too. She'll know what I'm talking about."

"Ok. So, you know why I'm here?"

"To talk about earlier, right?"

Blake simply nodded her head while looking at the ground.

"I've never had a serious relationship Blake." Blake breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"You know how I feel then?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Look Blake, I don't deserve that kind of happiness. You don't really know me."

"I want to."

"I'm sorry Blake. If you really knew me, you wouldn't say that."

"I-I don't understand."

"It's not something you're supposed to understand."

Blake was growing frustrated. "Why not? If you have a problem I can help! You've always worked alone right? Maybe this isn't something you can solve alone. I know what its like to run away from yourself."

Ruby looked up at Blake in slight astonishment. Her mouth slowly formed a small smile. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You really are beautiful."

Before Blake could utter any response, a ship began to land behind them. The wheels gently touched down as the door opened. Ruby wordlessly got inside and waved goodbye. Blake stood there stunned. That was the first time Ruby's words sounded genuine. Her heart fluttered behind her chest, and a smile grew on her face.

Blake was lost in thoughts of Ruby all the way back to the dorm room. Weiss and Yang had returned from the cafeteria and were idly passing time. Yang was playing video games, while Weiss was buried into a book on the history of Remnant.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked taking notice of Blake.

"She left on a ship a little bit ago. No idea where."

"By the looks of it you worked things out?" Yang asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we did." Blake smiled.

"Wait, what did the ship look like?"

Blake thought for a moment. "Honestly, Atlesian. It had streamers or something on its tail wings too. Oh, that reminds me. Ruby wanted me to tell you she "Knows what you did earlier." or something."

Weiss was overwhelmed. She blushed realizing who's ship that was.

"Weiss, do you know where she went?" Blake asked.

"Uhhhhhh."

"You better tell us." Yang was growing curious as well.

"She uhh. May have went to see my sister."

"Ruby is friends with your sister?" Yang asked. This was the first she had heard of it.

"No, you don't understand. I heard her on the phone with my sister earlier. I think she's going to _see_ my sister." Weiss was a tomato the whole time she spoke.

"Yeah what's wrong with th-ohhhhhh. Nope. No part of this." Yang turned around and buried herself in her game.

"Wait, I don't understand." Blake was still lost.

The two girls stared at her for a moment before Blake slowly came to a realization she didn't want. Her face became dejected and defeated. She crawled into bed with one thought on her mind.

" _Ruby Rose, what are you doing to me?"_

* * *

 **Alright, I hope this is better. To be honest I like this direction a little more. Gives me room for more drama and seriousness. The intention is still a lighthearted story for the most part, but how do you know things are calm if things are never bad?**

 **For those of you who haven't please R &R and for those who have, PM me please, I really really want to know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. Going for two in one day. I just feel like writing right now. I love the thought of this story so I really want to keep going in this direction. Here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER-RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, please support their official works and the official RWBY release. (a month away till volume 6 )**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked walking through the door.

"Umm, nothing?" Yang said hiding a bottle of baby oil behind her.

"Were you going to replace everyones shampoo with that baby oil?"

"… That's actually better." Yang pulled out a flip book and began to furiously scribble down something.

"Yang, no!"

"Yang, yes!"

Ruby just facepalmed. "If I find out you did something I really will cut your hair this time."

"Relax sis. I'll wait until you leave."

"Yang, I cant. . . you know what. About that, looks like I'll be staying for some time."

"Huh?! But! I! Why?"

"Tisk tisk dear sister, are you so unhappy to be around me?"

"Whaaaat. . . . of course not. You know I love having you around." Yang's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before both sister burst into full on laughter.

"I am happy to have you here. I haven't seen you in a while. What do you say we go out and catch up?"

"My version of going out or yours?" Ruby asked skeptical of her sisters proposal.

"Yours. I promise, no clubs."

"Good. How does tomorrow after classes sound?"

"Perfect." The two sisters smiled at each other before Ruby jumped on her bed.

"Where were you all night anyway? I didn't see you after yesterday morning." Yang didn't turn to look at her sister, but instead focused on folding the newly clean laundry she sat in front of her.

"What's it matter?"

"Sounds like Ruby Rose went on a date."

"Date? Yang, if I was dating you would be the first to know."

"So what are you and Winter Schnee doing?"

". . . . Yeah, I figured Weiss would tell you guys."

"You aren't denying it." Yang spoke in a sing song tone.

"We aren't dating Yang. Winter and I are just friends."

"With benefits?"

"Wh-What business is that of yours?" She didn't think Weiss would include that part.

"None. But it's affecting my team so of course I want to know more."

"Affecting your team? How?"

"Is that a real question?" Yang turned to look her sister in the eye.

"Of course it is!" Ruby sat up to meet her sisters' eyes.

"Do you really not see how Blake feels about you?"

"Ugh, look, I'm not dating anyone. Period. Besides it's just a celebrity crush. I've seen them before. Ignore it and it will go away. I'm not going to get attached to people who don't know the real me."

"Then you should see that Blake wants to know the real you."

"Look, Yang, she felt that before she even met me. How could that be anything other than a celebrity crush."

"You have a point. You've always been cautious. Blake's a good person just give her a chance, for me."

"If she knows about Winter then I doubt she wants much to do with me romantically."

"She sulked all day yesterday because of that you know." Yangs' expression dropped. "You really have been playing with her haven't you? I always thought you were different than that Ruby."

"It's not like she was serious Yang."

"She was! She was though Ruby, and that pisses me off most of all. That someone can try to express honest emotion to you and you can brush it off like some joke because you're so paranoid about getting close to people!"

"What do you want me to do Yang? Lead her on like I would actually date her?"

"Why wouldn't you? She's gorgeous, she's strong, she's honest."

"She's way younger than me Yang. It'd be mean to get her hopes up."

"Is that the only reason you wont give her a chance?"

"Do I need more of a reason?"

Yang's eyes turned red. She threw down her laundry and glared at her sister.

"Arena, now."

"You can't be serious."

"If I win you give Blake a chance."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll drop the issue completely. You'll be free to sleep with Winter all you like. You wont hear a word about it from me."

"Ugh, fine. Lets go."

Ruby jumped down from her bunk and followed Yang out the door. The walk to the practice arena was short and quiet. Neither sister said a word the whole way. The two reached the arena and faced each other.

"Rules?" Ruby asked.

"No weapons. First one to give up or pass out loses."

"How is that fair?"

"I'm serious Ruby."

"Yang, I don't want to beat you to unconsciousness, I know you won't give up. You can't be serious."

"I'm not as serious as Blake is. I'm going to prove that to you."

Yang rushed her sister. She stepped close trying to penetrate Rubys' reach. Yang launched a fist upward trying to catch Rubys' chin. Ruby stepped backwards quickly and extended her leg out, kicking Yang in the stomach. Before Yang could regain her bearing, Ruby dashed forward using her semblance to do so at light speed. She threw a right hook at Yangs' unguarded head. Her fist connected sending Yang stumbling to the side.

Yang's eyes flashed red before she stomped on the ground and threw a blind strait at where she thought Ruby would approach. Her fist made contact with nothing but air. Yang looked up to see no one in front of her. Suddenly her leg bent from the force of something making contact with her joint behind her kneecap. Yang rolled forward to avoid the headlock she thought would follow. As she came out of her roll she felt something hard dig into her gut lifting her off her feet. Yang flew backwards landing on her back. She began to cough violently from the knee she just took to the gut.

"God damnit! I still can't hit you!"

"I learned hand to hand from Dad, same as you Yang. You've got more power, but I'm just too fast for you."

"I won't stop until I beat you. I'm going to beat some sense into you!"

Ruby sighed at the stubbornness from her sister.

"Fine, I'll end this now then."

Ruby rushed using her semblance. A powerful hook to Yang's jaw would knock her out cold quick. Ruby connected. The shockwave was loud, her bones vibrated from the force behind her blow. Ruby knew Yang would fall from this. Ruby ducked her head looking at the ground.

"Sorry Yang."

Suddenly, Ruby felt two arms wrap around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"WHA-"

Yang fell on top of her. She used her knees to immobilize Ruby's arms and her weight to keep her pinned. Yang sat over her sister and threw a punch at her face. For the first time against her sister, Yang felt something on the other end of her fist. Yang repeated over and over, blow after blow.

"I! Win! This! Time!" Yang accented every word with a punch. Ruby remained silent underneath her sisters' barrage.

"Why! Wont! You! Look! At! Blake! Seriously?!" Again, a punch accompanied each word.

Ruby would not look her sister in the eye, until she felt two wet droplets instead of fists.

"Yang?" Ruby was baffled that Yang had stopped, Yang hadn't even broken her aura yet.

"Why, Rubes? She's suffering because you won't look at her." Yang's tears flowed freely. Each drop on Ruby's face hurt more than any punch.

"I. . . I . . ." Ruby couldn't answer. She had never seen Yang cry so openly before.

"Is she not pretty enough? Is Winter really that much more appealing?"

"Yang, No-"

"Then why?! The Ruby Rose I know would never sit back while someone within her reach is hurting! The Ruby Rose I know would never play with someone like that! The Ruby Rose I know isn't such a coward that she can't even talk things out! What happened to the Ruby Rose I love? Where did my badass compassionate sister go? How could you cast someone's feelings aside like that? How could you?"

Yang buried her face in Ruby's neck, sobbing as she let out all the pent-up aggression. Seeing Blake so hurt cut her deeper than anything ever had. It was her job to look after her teammates. How could she be so stupid to let Ruby flirt and play with Blake like that? She said she would always be there for her team, but how can she be there if the problem is her own sister?

"I'm afraid okay!" Ruby yelled unable to take it anymore. Yang sat up and looked down at her older sister to see tears streaming down Ruby's face.

"I'm afraid. I didn't want to be famous. I never wanted to be 'The Legendary Ruby Rose'! I just wanted to help people. To make friends all across the world. So many of those friends turned out to be fake. I did love someone Yang. I loved someone dearly once. Until I heard them talking to their boyfriend about how fun it was to use me."

Yang rolled off her sister, stunned by her words.

"What happened?" Yang asked, her voice full of concern.

Ruby didn't move. She simply brought up her forearm to cover her crying eyes.

"I met a girl a couple years ago on the road. It was a remote part of Remnant. I wanted to tell you and Dad, but no service. That's how off the grid I was. I. . . I thought she was gorgeous, she was everything I looked for in a partner. She took me places, showed me things. I experienced so much because of her. Right before I left to report back to HQ I was going to ask her if she wanted to go with me. When I got to the door she was on the phone with someone. I could hear her through the open window next to the door. You know what the first thing I heard was? "No I don't actually love her." Can you believe that? I thought she was so kind. "Babe, think of all the things she'll buy me when we get back. I'll get famous by just being around her. Then after I have everything we need, I'll leave and come back to you. You're the only man for me, I don't even like girls like that." It broke me! I gave her my first everything! She tricked me! I don't want to let someone in again! They only hurt you in the end. Even if they're genuine at first, they always leave when it's convenient. She didn't care about me, she just wanted to make things easier for herself. No matter how honest someone seems, everybody always has some other motive to get close. I'm not that pretty, I spend too much time on the road, I've done things that I should be ashamed of, how can anyone actually care about the real me?! All I'm good for is fighting. . . . all I'm worth is my name. I don't want to be famous, nobody wants to know who you really are when your famous. . . . "

Yang jumped on top of Ruby giving her the biggest hug she could possible muster.

"I only care about the real Ruby Rose. You're my wonderful sister, that I'm so proud of every day. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry I didn't see how you were hurting, I'm sorry I never realized your burden. But, you cant keep up like this Rubes! If you keep locking yourself away you'll miss the chance to get close to someone who genuinely wants to know the real you. Blake wants to know the real you. Don't let that chance slip by."

Yang finished as Ruby buried her face deeper into Yang's shoulder sobbing louder and louder. The two sisters stayed there for a while, unmoving, comforted by each other's embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Yang. To become someone who cares so deeply about her friends. Nothing makes me happier than seeing the strong and wonderful person you're becoming."

"I take after my older sister."

Little did either of them know, a sneaky cat concealed in the shadow of the entrance tunnel listened in to every word. Blake felt warmth grow from inside her, like fireflies illuminating her stomach and climbing their way to her heart. She knew she should feel guilty for eavesdropping, but knowing this about Ruby, having a concrete reason behind her actions, filled Blake with relief.

" _Is it just Ruby working through these things? Did she go to Winter because her feelings for me were progressing? No. I can't assume that. I'll help her. I'll show her that I care about more than who she is."_ Blake mentally motivated herself and left the arena with renewed motivations.

"Ruby Rose, I will make you fall for me." Blake promised herself, looking up at the clear blue skies above her.

"Not if I beat you to it."

Blake looked over, surprised she had been heard, to see a woman so similar to Weiss it was shocking. Snow white hair and bright ocean blue eyes. However; this woman looked more mature.

"Wh-Who are you?" Blake was trying to feign confidence and hide her embarrassment over her declaration of love being heard. She had a pretty good guess about who this women was. After hearing her words though, Blake hoped she was wrong.

"Winter Schnee. Pleasure. I won't lose to you."

"Shit."

* * *

 **Feels! I'm packing feels! Stay back!**

 **OH SHIT! Winters gonna get in on it. I'd like to pretend this could go any other way, but I already labeled it a Ladybug story so, lets just see how Blake will overcome this new challenger.**

 **As always R &R and please be gentle. **

**P.S. Not gonna lie, little intoxicated while i wrote this so, if there are any grammatical or spelling errors then I apologize. I did proof read it but you never know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Not dead, kinda. Look im gonna level with you guys. Black ops 4 came out and I got absorbed, then Read Dead 2 and I have just completely been sucked in . . . . The whole time I've started dating someone and well, that didn't work out. Anyway, kinda used to Read Dead and Blops so I'm back. I'm gonna make an effort to post a few times over the next couple weeks. All updates are gonna be for this story. For one, this is gonna be shorter than RTR so I'm gonna finish it before I update that story again. I feel that swapping between stories I dilute the theme of each one more than intended. My writing ability and my motivation just aren't good enough to consistently update two stories. So after two months off, here I am. Enjoy!**

 **Side note, thanks to you people, I'm actually considering making this a BlakexRubyxWinter fic. Jesus does something like this even exist anywhere else? I mean really, have you read this pairing anywhere? I'm putting up a poll so vote if you want. Everyone following this should vote. If the story changes and you don't like it, well you better have at least cast your vote.**

 **Disclaimer-RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release. V6 is awesome by the way, if you haven't seen it you should.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang casually strolled out of the arena. The two sisters feeling closer than ever after reconnecting for so long. Secrets were shared, tears were shed, and warmth filled the both of them. Ruby was grateful that Yang listened intently, she really was proud that Yang was growing up. Comfortable silence permeated the atmosphere. Both girls walked with smiles and contentment, until Ruby spotted an eerily tense situation between opposites of black and white.

Blake had an obvious expression of frustration that was far too uncommon for the normally cool and collected cat faunus. Winters expression was much more concealed, but Ruby had known the Atlesian Specialist for some time now. Ruby could see the clear challenge presented in Winters eyes.

"Win-" Ruby began to call to her friend, but was quickly stifled by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh let's just see what happens for a second okay." Yang dragged her sister to a nearby bush. Both girls squatted low to avoid detection.

"Do you really think you can understand someone you barely know?" Winter spoke first.

"That's not what it's about. I want to get to know her. I want to prove I'm not just some fan."

"The motivation that comes from that feeling is based off of an idolized version of Ruby Rose that you conjured long before you met her. In essence the root of your feelings are based entirely on the fictionalized version of her. Your want to know her comes from being one of her fans. Can you truly say that is not the case?"

"I-I." Blake was having trouble collecting her thoughts. Was Winter right?

"I thought so." The stern eyes that met Blakes gaze sent a chill down her body. Ice cold intimidation that spoke volumes about what the eldest Schnee sister would do to anyone that dared toy with Ruby Rose.

Blake was stunned, frozen solid, beneath this fierce woman. At the same time there was warmth. Hearing Ruby's story, Blake was concerned about how alone the famed huntress might be. Seeing how far Winter would go to protect Ruby made her happy that Ruby did have people who cared for her. Knowing that the ditzy flirt that has preoccupied her head was loved by others was both infuriating and relieving. To know that Ruby's overly zealous nature was reciprocated positively by people who weren't in her family made Blake slightly happy. A realization struck Blake, like Yang had thrown an oversized warm teddy bear at her, a soft smile worked its way onto Blakes' lips.

"No. You're wrong."

"Hmm?" Winter was eager to hear the younger woman's response.

"I didn't care all that much about Ruby before. I was her fan sure, but I was more looking for guidance from her than anything romantic. I was a fan of Ruby Rose for her skill and the respect she garnished as a huntress. Before, it didn't really matter what kind of person she was. She was strong, and all I wanted was to be strong too. The few days she's been here have been an emotional rollercoaster for me, but it was the most fun I've ever had. Her overly zealous nature, the way she eagerly tackles any task, the way she tries to bring the best out of others, even her flirtatious teasing has all been very endearing. I didn't want to really know Ruby Rose until after I got a small glimpse of who she could be on the inside. I can say with confidence that I genuinely want to know Ruby." Blake met Winters eyes with a fierce expression of her own. The young faunus was shocked to see a smile gracing the older womans face.

"Good. I wouldn't accept any half-baked attempt at Ruby's affection. I will not relent to you still. I care for her deeply." Both women's eyes sparked with determination and mutual respect.

Blake approached Winter before extending her hand. Winter gripped Blake's hand, perhaps a bit too tightly, and shook with vigor.

"May the best woman win. As long as Ruby is happy in the end, that's what matters most." Gone was the analytical tone from Winters voice. Instead, a hint of respect and maybe some camaraderie in the fact that the same woman had caught their eye.

"I agree with you completely."

"Awwwww! Please, don't fight over me!" Ruby had popped out of her hiding spot and approached the two girls, completely undetected. Sarcasm practically suffocated the black and white pair, leaving them unable to respond properly. Eyes wide with surprise and mouths agape at an attempt to make some sort of coherent sound.

"RUBY?! H-How much did you hear?. . . " Blake finally able to formulate thought into words.

"Mmm everything. What you said earlier was very sweet Blake. Thank you." Ruby cracked a genuinely warm smile at the younger girl. Blake didn't expect that. Her face bloomed into redness that could compete with even the most vivid rose. She could only cast her eyes on the ground and silently wish she could see Ruby's radiant smile every day.

"And, Winter. I had no idea you felt strongly about me at all. Why didn't you say anything?" The famed huntress was never under the impression that Winter Schnee had any kind of romantic affection for her. She had always believed the nights they spent together were the results of a shared loneliness that Huntresses on long tours often experience. Nothing more than the comfort of intimacy and a warm body beside you at night to help decompress from near death experiences in the field.

"Ruby . . . I . . . didn't want to stress you. I liked being intimate with you and part of me feared that if I told you, you wouldn't want that anymore." Winter couldn't look her only friend in the eye. She was afraid what would happen now.

"I'm sorry Winter, but you're right. Knowing you feel that way, I don't think I can stay intimate without feeling like I'm taking advantage of you or getting your hopes up for something more. I'm sorry."

"I-I understa-"

"But! For both of you actually, I would love to spend more time together. Blake, I want to give you a chance to really get to know me. Winter, just because I can't do those things anymore, doesn't mean I don't want to give you a chance too. Let's start over and take it slow, ok?"

Both girls on the receiving end were stunned, but relieved. Never in their wildest dreams would they think that Ruby would ever be serious about either of them. Now the issue is, who will win?

* * *

Winter had left after walking around Beacon with Ruby and Blake for some time. Their discussion was mostly casual, sharing stories of their time in the field, and for Blake, stories of her time with her oddball team.

Blake was surprised when listening to Winter. She had no idea that a Schnee could be so casual and informal. The young faunus did question the white-haired girl about her relaxed demeanor, only to get a response of "I got it from her I guess." while Winter pointed at Ruby. That caused all three girl to laugh.

Blake and Ruby were currently walking back to the dorm room after seeing Winter off. Night had fallen and a clear see of stars nested above them. Ruby noticed that Blake wore a dejected expression just bellow the surface.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Blake couldn't look the older woman in the eye.

"Blake. . ."

Blake took a deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"I just . . . I feel . . . behind the curve you know?"

Ruby responded with silence and a quizzical gaze. Blake knew she had to elaborate.

"I mean. You and Winter have known each other a while. She's closer to your age than me, and you've been far more intimate with her. I just kind of wonder if I really have a chance."

Ruby was touched to hear Blake say that. It wasn't that she was happy to hear the girl dejected, she was ecstatic to hear that it mattered so much to her. That Blake genuinely wanted to know her. To see the expression, to see it mattered, touched Ruby's heart and moved her like she hadn't been moved in a long time.

"Blake, it means a lot that you worry about that, but I think you have it backwards. It's . . . difficult . . . to look at Winter romantically. After the way things have been between us for so long, its really hard to reset that and approach her with entirely new intentions. I've never been romantically attracted to Win, its been purely physical for a couple years now."

"I don't want to hear about that."

"Haha, sorry. But what I'm saying is that I'm giving her a chance because I care about her. She's been there for me as a friend a lot. The least I could do is give her a chance. In her eyes, I think she sees you as the one with an advantage."

"What do you think about all this? Isn't it weird?"

"What's weird is you're competing with one of your teammates sister, for your other teammates sister."

"Oh my god. . . "

"Yeah, let that sink in a minute." A soft giggle escaped Ruby's lips.

"I'm happy you want to get to know me. People don't tend to care about the real you when the media only talks about your accomplishments. I dismissed you as just another fan wanting a little bit of fame. For that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never took your reactions seriously and made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry If I played with your emotions. I won't do that anymore. In my eyes Blake, you have the advantage. I've got a lot I have to make up to you."

Blake received the same warm smile from Ruby that had graced her earlier. Her face didn't explode in a deep blush. She didn't suddenly develop a speaking disorder. Instead, a weight was lifted off her shoulders, content filled her from her toes to her ears, and hope welled within her.

"Thank you, Ruby."

Not a word was spoken the rest of the way back to the dorm room. Two people that had grown closer together, even if only slightly, walked in peace while gazing up at the vast starry night sky. Lost in the new, but growing comfort of each other's presence and the picturesque beauty of the world around them. They shared this moment with no one else, and that made it special to each of them.

* * *

 **Alright guys, hope it was satisfying after the long wait. Remember to check out the poll. BlakexRuby or WinterxRubyxBlake? We'll say poll closes Wednesday at 11:59 pm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, not dead. I'm gonna level. I work a job that requires me to travel pretty often. In 2018 I went to just about every major city in the US. One coast to the other twice, and pretty much everywhere in between. Things have finally settled down from the holiday season, thank god. I really love writing, and RWBY. I like posting things on here and the positive reviews you guys give me really fuel my want to keep posting, but life come first. I feel super guilty not being able to post as much as I want to. I'm really glad my few stories are received so positively. I know progression is slow due to such infrequent updates. I thank everyone for hanging in this long and I'll try to do better for 2019. Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Poll Results- I've decided to retain this story as Ladybug. Don't get me wrong, Winter/Blake/Ruby seems like a fun crack ship to write, which is why I will be posting an alternate end with that pairing after this story concludes. The poll didn't help.**

 **Ladybug- 24**

 **WRB/(Newspaper?) - 24**

 ***Internal Screaming* . . . . I even tallied votes as late as Dec 29th. I used everything too, not just the poll. Reviews, poll votes and even a few PM's. I just. . . . *sigh* didn't expect that. So that's why I decided to do both.**

 **Side Note- I want to call it Newspaper because it's black, white, and red* all over. I realize this could also apply to Weiss so, I have no idea what to actually call it. Maybe Gazette, because it's older than Newspaper, but essentially the same thing. If anyone has anything better, let me know.**

 **DISCLAIMER, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. All credit to them for such an awesome series.**

 **P.S. How do you guys feel about the new season? I'm loving it so far!**

* * *

"So, the damn thing exploded and kind of maybe kinda scorched all the stuff in the janitor's closet."

"You can't be serious. . . "

"Oh, but I am my icy friend."

"I'm telling Ruby."

"WHA- Nonononono! Nobody got hurt and the fire ruined my prank anyway!" Pleading rolled out of the blonde's mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" The new black haired party spoke as she took her seat next to her teammates in the quickly filling classroom.

"Blake, where have you been?" Weiss asked, curious about her friends' mild tardiness. "You usually come in with us." A statement made with a questioning tone.

"My bow was coming undone, needed to go to the bathroom."

"I see." Weiss knew not to broach the subject too much. They had talked about this after learning Blake's heritage. She understood the decision and both Weiss and Yang knew better than to try to hard to convince the Faunus. They knew she would come around when she was ready.

"Yang, you're being oddly quiet today." Blake paused a moment looking at the blonde as beads of sweat slowly surfaced on the blonde suspects forehead. "What did you do?"

"It's what she tried to do. . ." Weiss interrupted, narrowing her eyes at their less civil teammate.

"I'm not apologizing." Yang clasped her hands together on the table and looked straight forward avoiding the smaller woman's gaze.

"What did she-" Blake began to question again.

"She mixed fire dust with the air freshener in the janitor's closet!" Irritation boiled up from the heiress again.

"I had a good reason." The brawler finally meeting Weiss's gaze exclaimed in defense of her actions.

"So you could tell everyone "The air sure is spicy today" is not a good reason you oaf! I swear I will tell your sister the next time I see her."

Yang quickly got out of her seat and fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Tears streamed down her face in hilarious fashion.

"Oh. Speaking of, where has she been? We haven't seen her for a couple days." The platinum haired huntress in training looked quizzically at the only Faunus of the trio.

"She went on a date with Winter." Blake's expression took on a slightly dejected demeanor.

"Oh. Uhm, I'm sorry." Weiss felt guilty for her careless questioning.

"Oh yeah, how is it going with my sister? You guys went and grabbed coffee the other day right?"

"Yeah, it went well, I had a lot of fun. I think it's going well. Up against someone like Winter though, its easy to get discouraged."

"You got this." Yang flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"I'd rather not think about my teammate and my sister competing for the affection of my hero. Good lord when did my life get so dramatic?" Weiss asked no one in particular.

The classroom door flew open with sudden vigor. Grimm studies with Prof. Port was about to begin. Heels clacked loudly against the deathly silent classroom. Each step against the hard floor echoed through the classroom, doing nothing to ring the students out of their stupor. A woman, slightly taller and much more thin than Professor Port strode into the classroom. Her legs were on display, only slightly veiled by barely darker than skin pantyhose. Just above her kneecap the bottom of a skirt came into view. Black and very form fitting. Everyone's eyes traveled more upward to see the woman's torso adorned with a matching blazer and white button up. The part the students couldn't stop staring at though, was the iconic red cape that hung off just one of the woman's shoulders, concealing one of her arms, and the gray handlebar moustache that adorned her face.

"Goodmorning class. Is something wrong? I've been on a diet and may have lost some weight over the weekend. And my masculinity. Couldn't let the moustache go though, too perfect." The woman spoke in a low tone obviously trying to mimic Professor Port.

The class was deathly silent. This wasn't Professor Port. Everyone knew who the woman really was, but all thought the same thing. What is she doing here?

The impersonator face contorted into a strained look. Tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes, until finally she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA you should've seen the look on your dumb faces! I got you all so good!" The woman was bent over holding her sides, trying to regain her composure. Failing miserably.

"HOW IS THIS FAIR?! YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR PRANKS ALL THE TIME!" A lone blonde spoke out in the classroom, tears leaking from her eyes and betrayal leaking from her mouth, breaking the silence and affectively ending the stupor of the students present.

"That's detention for that outburst Xiao-Long." The woman stopped laughing at met the blondes gaze. A serious expression sat plainly on her face.

"Wh- Wh- What?!"

"Just kidding. Privilege of being older. Get used to it." The older woman responded.

"HUUUUHHHHHHH?!" The classroom burst out into one collective voice.

Pulling off the face moustache the Woman faced the classroom with a warm smile.

"Goodmorning everyone. My name is Ruby Rose, and for the next few weeks I'm going to be your substitute Grimm Studies teacher. Hope we can all get along. Any questions?"

The class stayed silent, still reeling from the shock that they were going to be taught by a legend.

"None? Great let's move on." Ruby turned around and started to walk to the board.

"Wait wait wait!" Ruby turned around to see a familiar Faunus, mouth agape, staring down at her from her elevated seat in the lecture hall.

"Yes?" Was the new Professors only reply. That and the look of pure satisfaction that adorned her face. Blake was sure that look was meant for her and only recognized by her.

Blake's cheeks became the faintest shade of pink, her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the look her love interest was giving her. Embarrassment sat at the edge of her emotion, signaling the herself to tread lightly.

"H- How?" Blake spoke with the most confidence she could currently muster.

"I'm gonna assume you're asking why I'm your temporary Professor. Simple really, I was visiting anyway and ole' Port wanted a vacation. Ozpin tol- asked me to fill in for him. So, here I am."

Satisfied with the answer and trying to say as little as possible, Blake nodded and took her seat.

"Good. Anything else?" Professor Rose asked the class.

A hand hesitantly raised in the front of the classroom.

"Go ahead." Ruby smiled at the young woman. The student unknown to her.

"Uhm. Professor Rose? Do you somehow know Yang Xiao-Long?" the nameless student spoke nervously.

"Of course. She's my younger sister." The woman spoke like it was the most obvious fact on the planet.

For the second time in five minutes, the class was one collective stupefied voice. Minus teams WBY and JNPR already aware of the fact.

"However," Professor Rose's expression turned serious. Her voice was stern, and even though quiet, rang louder than the whole class could manage in their surprised uproar. "I'm disappointed anyone would even ask." The whole class looked confused, unaware they had just triggered a land mine.

"Each of you have the potential to be future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Retaining some humility, I am a Huntress that has accomplished many things of no small feat. I don't mean to sound conceded or arrogant, but I am frankly one of the best Huntresses currently alive. I would think everyone in a school for Huntsmen would find learning something useful from me a little more pertinent than my family or small facts about me." Ruby finished coldly at the students.

Blake, Yang and Weiss knew what was wrong. Everyone here was doing it. Glorifying Ruby Rose. They all refused to look at how she got where she is. Only looking at the surface and admiring what she was. She was famous. Everyone seemed to forget that she was famous for a reason. (I know, I couldn't resist)

"I'm sorry ma'am." The student that asked had her eyes downcast and a look of shame sat on her face.

"Don't be. I'm not upset at the line of questioning. I didn't say that to scold you or anyone else. I knew that line of questioning was bound to come up first. It's obvious that it would. I don't mind answering them, however, that was lesson one."

The random student looked up in surprise and curiosity.

"I wanted to remind you all why you're here. This is a school for the best Huntsmen on Remnant. Focus on your reason for being a Huntsman or Huntress, don't lose it, no matter what. Let it motivate you to learn as much as you can whenever you can. Don't let anything trivial blind you. I'm more than happy to answer personal questions, really, I am. But, don't let those things stand in your way of knowledge. Take in all you can from your short time with me, and use it to become a better Huntsman or Huntress than you were yesterday, understood?" Ruby's expression changed again. The edges of her mouth slowly curved upward as she looked at the room full of eager hopefuls.

Stars shown brightly in the eyes of every student. Gone was the shock from what they interpreted as scolding. Instead each person was filled with admiration at the wise words the famed woman spoke. None more so than one Weiss Schnee, eagerly writing down every word that came from Ruby's mouth.

Weiss saw how the accomplished Huntress acted over the past couple weeks. Her image of the woman was crumbling slightly. Where was the dignified and wise woman that all the articles spoke of? Weiss had begun to worry that the media had fabricated that person to get others to further idolize the accomplished Huntress. As Weiss sat there, listening to those words, all her doubts vanished.

"Last thing before the lesson starts. Yang?" Professor Rose asked, looking up at her sister with what everyone saw as the same expression. Yang knew different though. Ruby wasn't giving her a kind hearted, warm smile that she was giving the class a second ago. This was "that" look. The one that spoke of pain ready to be inflicted.

"Y-Yes?" Yang spoke nervously.

"I need to speak to you after class." Ruby closed her eyes, but maintained the same "sweet" smile.

"What could you need from me ma'am?" Sweat trickled down her face.

"Calm down Xiao-Long. Wouldn't want the air to get too "spicy" would we?"

The smack that followed could be heard all the way from the Headmasters office. The force that Yang had slammed her head on the desk even caused a few cracks to appear from the epicenter of impact.

The rest of the class went on without incident. Everyone listened intently at the exemplary Huntresses words. The class had begun to pack up and exit. One sneaky blonde thought she could get away but as Yang and her team neared the exit, Yang felt a hand grab on to the back of her collar.

"Weiss, Blake I'll see you girls after the day is over. Tell your next professor I need to talk to my sister a moment." The rose themed girl sent a wink towards Blake, who blushed at the older woman's antics.

Blake and Weiss continued on to their next class, both wearing smiles on their faces. Class with Ruby was fun. She told stories a lot like Port, but never focused on how valiant or amazing she was. She told them the strategies she used and the plans she formed from knowing the weakness of whatever Grimm she was hunting. All in all, most students could say Professor Rose was much easier to understand and learn from than Professor Port. Blake thought to herself that Professor Rose was much more pleasant to look at too.

As the girls rounded the corner a loud shriek filled the entire school. The two passed a glance down the hall they came from and brought their hands up in salute of their fallen comrade.

* * *

 **Well, that it everybody. I know this is pretty much a humor chapter, but it's one I've had planned for a while. I wanted to tone down the drama a bit. Things aren't always serious in life either. Don't worry, plenty plot in the next chapter. As always, R &R. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys. Feels like I talked to you just yesterday. Weird huh? Anyway, I wanted to kick off 2019 with a bang. I updated yesterday, but there wasn't an update for like two months prior. I want to kind of make up for that. Just need to scratch this itch.**

 **DISCLAIMER, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. All rights to the respective owners.**

* * *

"How did you beat us back here?" Yang asked, surprised by her sister's presence.

"Last period is planning, and it's not like I'm actual staff so I just took off." Ruby said without glancing up from her reading material.

"Where were you yesterday, I thought your date with Winter was Saturday?" Blake asked with slight pain in her voice. It was obvious she didn't want to discuss Ruby's date with another woman, but the curiosity was eating her alive. Her stomach felt like it had been replaced by a wasp's nest. Her skin tinged with static that ran from her fingertips to her toes. The anxiety was eating her alive.

Ruby smiled up at the younger woman, looking away from her magazine, seemingly completely forgetting its existence. Those eyes looked at Blake like she was the only thing in existence, like the world had faded into the background, and all the stress that comes with being a Huntress was placed as second priority to her. Blake had found how much she adored Ruby's silver eyes. Pools of mercury that seemed to spark when they met her own gaze. Whenever Ruby looked at her, truly looked at her, it was like being sucked into a void. Floating away, basking in the surrounding warmth and weightlessness. Oh yes, Blake adored Ruby's eyes.

"It was. Yesterday, I met with Port to go over his lessons for the next couple weeks. He gave me some advice on teaching too." Her smile was genuine and radiated happiness.

The bathroom door opened, and Weiss walked into the bathroom, eager to wash the stress of the day away. Weiss also wanted to give the two a moment.

Yang had climbed on her bed and pulled out her scroll. She began to play some sort of game, as if trying to block out the two hopeless romantics in the room.

Ruby gave a glance to her sister and jumped down from her bed.

"Let's leave them to their own devices a bit." The Reaper smiled at Blake and motioned towards the door.

Blake was all to happy to oblige. Why would she turn down a moment alone with her crush?

The two walked in silence for a bit. Ruby led the way, Blake knew she was leading her to Beacons garden. It was one of their favorite places. The color of all the flowers were so vivid and seemed to explode against the green of the leaves and the blue of the sky. At night the garden gave a clear view of the sea of stars above them. It was serene and a surprisingly easy spot to be alone. It was a wonder why the garden wasn't more popular.

Blake loved the silence. She was always so nervous about her conversations with the older woman. From past experience she found it hard to keep her thoughts as just thoughts when around the famous reaper. Staying silent felt safe in some odd way, but not awkward. They were content in each other's presence. Ruby never pressured Blake to speak and seemed to enjoy her company just the same.

The duo had reached their destination. Ruby had seated herself on a stone bench facing a fountain at the center of a small courtyard. A wooden grid sat behind Ruby. One could hardly see the wood though. The arrangement looked like the wall at a vineyard but instead of grapes or berries, roses adorned the small structure. Vines climbed up the wood, snaking their way between the lines of the grid. Roses poked out at just the right points contrasting against the mostly green color. The way Ruby's black and red tipped hair sat against the background of green and red was aww inspiring. Before Blake took her seat next to her crush, she admired the woman a moment. It was like the scene in front of her was strait out of a world class painting. Blake's breath caught in her throat, unable to even breath, all she could do was take in the vividly picturesque scene of the woman she was falling for in her overwhelming beauty.

The young Faunus was brought out of her stupor when the woman responsible patted the seat next to her.

"You wanted to ask how it went with Winter didn't you?" Again, those molten silver pools bore into Blake's soul. Her tone was concerned and full of care. Blake couldn't formulate a response. She knew the concern and anxiety she had was selfish. She had no right to pry into the details of Ruby's love life. They weren't together, no matter how much Blake wanted to change that. The guilt of her feelings hit her, her eyes fell downcast on the grey cobblestone beneath their feet. She felt she couldn't meet the older woman's eyes right now.

"Like I said, it's hard to see her romantically. We have no problem holding conversation, but it often turns to work or nostalgic stories. Winter's personality just isn't my type. She's cool, calm and collected, but she doesn't cut lose very often. I like the person Winter is, but I want someone a little more relaxed as a romantic partner. Someone more like you Blake." Ruby placed her hand on top of the younger girls that rested between them.

Blake was speechless. Had she heard, that right? No way, no way, absolutely not possible. Blake nervously glanced down at the new contact against her hand. Surprise was written plainly on her face. Slowly she looked at the older woman's face, only to find her eyes cast at the ground and an all to obvious shade of red dusting her cheeks.

The ravenette's spirit caught fire. The flames licked her cheeks and warmed her stomach. Hot air was pushed to her head and seemed to lift her off her feet. Blake couldn't believe what was happening.

"S-s-so. . . . does that mean?" She spoke without even realizing it. Blake's eyes never leaving the face of the older woman next to her. The pink dusting Ruby's cheeks vanished, her eyes became lifeless and absent of the spark that Blake loved.

"I'm sorry Blake." Ruby's voice was low, monotone, and lifeless. Gone was the romantic moment from mere seconds ago. A needle felt like it was being pushed through the younger girl's heart. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Why?" Blake asked shakily, the overwhelming emotion ready to spill out any second.

An out of place smile took over Ruby's features. Forced, strained and pained. It amazed Blake that the smile of the woman next to her could fill her with such peace and happiness one time, and such pain and heartache the next.

"I don't deserve it." Again, the same monotone voice. The words were stated so plainly, like they were the most obvious fact on Remnant.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" Anger threatened to replace the young Faunus's emotion. How could she say that, she was Ruby god damn Rose? She had helped thousands of people for absolutely nothing. She fought the scariest monsters known to man. She had hurt, she had suffered, she had given her entire life to helping people! How could she deserve anything but happiness?

"I'm scared to tell you Blake. Yang, my Father, Uncle Qrow, none of them know. Guilt eats me alive whenever I think about you. I want to get closer, to give you a chance and open up, but I don't know if you'll feel the same after I do. If you knew the things I've done over the years, would you still want to get to know me more? I feel like I'm lying to you. I don't deserve to get closer to you. I'm not someone who deserves happiness like that."

Blake stood up, her hands balled into fists trembling at her sides. Tears were overwhelming her eyes. This woman, yet again, was playing with her emotions. How dare she? How dare she?! Anger boiled over and exploded as Blake tackled Ruby to the ground.

"Then why the hell would you make the first move like that?! You're so good and bringing up my hopes to an all time high, and then tearing them down! You just said you wanted someone more like me, but then you tell me you can't be with me?! What the actual fuck!? How can you be so enchanting one moment, and then utterly destructive the next?! Can't you see?! I know this side of you! I know the absolute worst part of your personality, the part that plays with my heart, and I still want to stay here! What could you have done that's possibly worse than making me feel like this?!"

Anger welled within Ruby as well. She didn't mean to make the girl feel this way. It wasn't her fault that every time happiness poked its way into her life, she saw them. All the lifeless faces of people she had cut down with her own hands. Every time she began to feel alive, she remembered them.

"What fucking right do I have?! How can I enjoy my life?!" The outburst surprised Blake. Ruby pushed against the ground, sitting up and swapping positions with the Blake, pinning her to the ground. The younger girls' cheeks were red, but not in a good way. Small wet streams were obvious on her face. Looking at the girl beneath her like this Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Her own emotions boiling well beyond what she could handle. She was hurting people she cared about too. She really was a monster. If she wasn't taking someone's life, she was just making it harder. Her own tears broke free as the dam inside her crumbled.

"I've killed so many people! Every time I feel alive, I see their faces! What right do I have to feel alive, when I've taken that very thing away from so many people! I didn't even know their names! What kind of monster like me deserves that kind of love?! I took the loved ones from others! Even if I want to be loved, I have no right! No one should love someone like me! I don't have the right to be happy when I've taken the happiness from others!" Ruby yelled at the woman beneath her. Tears falling like rivers onto the younger woman's face.

Blake had no idea this was the burden Ruby was carrying. Everything that was said about the famous woman was inspiring and good natured. The media never said Ruby Rose had ever taken human life. She was never on record for taking assassination missions, just Grimm extermination. Blake knew that part of the job existed, but most tended to stay away from it. Those kinds of missions were never forced on anyone. To learn that this woman that had exuded so much light had snuffed out the light in others was world shattering. Ruby was right. She didn't see the same woman she had gotten to know.

"I won't bother you anymore." Ruby said as she got off the woman beneath her. Lifelessly spoken and full of suffering.

She began to walk away, thinking to herself that she was no longer welcome at Beacon academy. Before she could walk too far away, she felt as if a truck had collided with her back. Ruby found herself on the ground, yet again, as an unfamiliar warmth snaked its way around her sides. She heard sobbing coming from behind her. Ruby craned her neck to see a mop of black hair holding tightly onto her.

"Blake?" Ruby was so confused. What was this girl doing? Didn't Blake understand the kind of monster she was?

"You're not a monster!" The reapers eyes widened, what was this girl saying?

"You're human! You show remorse, you won't let yourself forget! You still hold life as something precious! I don't believe you would have taken it from anyone unless there was no other option! It doesn't make you seem less human, it makes you seem more. The infallible and kind Ruby Rose isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. So what?! You always try to be perfect for others. To be this guiding light of heroism and righteousness. That's why you feel so far away from everyone else. Knowing this does make me see you different. You seem more human. You seem more like someone I could stand beside. Someone I can reach."

Before her tears could dry, Ruby was breaking down again. For a different reason this time.

"You don't think I'm horrible?" The famed woman asked with fear in her voice.

"Never! You're selfish, unreasonable, totally flippant of others emotions, and so haphazard with your words that you drive me absolutely crazy, but you're not horrible, you're human. You can just be such an idiot sometimes. For someone seven years older than me you are so immature. I know you don't mean to make me feel so conflicted, but just like a child you don't think about your words that much and you blame yourself when you shouldn't. You're no monster Ruby Rose. You're too kind for your own good. You do things that help the world that others aren't willing to do. That's the reason you take those missions isn't it? Because you don't want to let anyone else carry that weight."

Tears of happiness flooded the legendary Huntress. She turned around in the younger woman's embrace and wrapped her own arms around the girl. Ruby buried her head in the crook of Blake's neck and let her tears flow.

"Thank you. Thank you. Blake. Thank you." Over and over she spoke softly. Blake ran her fingers through the older woman's hair and held her as if she was the most fragile object in the universe.

After some time, the two had calmed down and found a secluded patch of grass underneath a large oak tree. The sun had begun to set. Orange and purple danced across the sky, the occasional white cloud still visible. Darkness threatened to paint the other side of the sky. The shattered moon slowly becoming more defined. The two sat in silence for some time, collecting their thoughts and thinking about one another. Blake was the first to put her thoughts together.

"Will you accept my affection now?" She asked hopeful. Again, she was met with a familiar warmth captivating her hand.

"I need to forgive myself first. You did a lot for me today. What you said showed me a new light. Got me thinking, maybe its okay to seek my own happiness. You put me on the path to forgive myself today, but I need to walk it. Give me a little more time to give you an answer. Please?"

"Alright, I can live with that." Blake said slightly dejected, but understanding a little more the Ruby's inner conflict.

"Thank you, Blake."

"What about Winter?"

"What about her?"

"You know . . . are . . are you still going to give her a chance?"

"Ooooh is someone jealous?" Ruby's voice was light and playful. Blake liked the return of the bubbly woman.

"Don't avoid the question Rose."

"That's Professor Rose to you."

"Ruby." Blake dragged out the name, playful irritation falling from her lips.

A sigh left the older woman's mouth.

"I am."

Blake was surprised, did this moment mean nothing after all?

"I know what you're thinking Blake. What you've done today means even more to me than you realize, but please understand what Winter means to me too."

Blake looked into Ruby's eyes. Fear was the obvious emotion on the Faunus's face, a light tinge of hurt painted her expression as well.

"I went on one date with Winter. Think of how she would feel. I told her I'd give her a chance. Can you really call one date a chance?"

Blake knew the girl's words were right. Winter was still Ruby's friend. Of course, she wouldn't want to hurt her friend.

"I can't say she doesn't have a chance either. You're the only one I've opened up to about this stuff, but Winter is the only other person besides you and Oz that even know what I've done. Winter was beside me through a lot of it. She may not be my type like you, but she's a fighter. I wouldn't put it past her to try and change my type. Weather she would succeed or not is up in the air."

"It's okay. I don't really blame you, you care about your friend. You wouldn't be the Ruby I know if you were any different. You wouldn't be the Ruby I feel this way about if you were any different. Why would you tell me all this though?"

"Same reason I'm going to talk to Winter about this and about you. I want to be honest. I'm not going to lead either of you on or give either of you a false sense of security." Ruby flashed her overly toothy signature smile. Blake sat looking between Ruby and the dusk sky, and was grateful that this woman had come into her life, despite the ongoing stress.

"You gained a pretty good lead today though." The reaper poked her tongue out at the now brightly smiling Faunus.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too heavy. I told you it would be plot. I'm also a little concerned about how Blake heavy this chapter is. I mean yeah, it's a ladybug story, but I kind of hyped Winter to be this big competition but progressing the story while slowly fading Winter out is tough. I hope it isn't to early to tackle this issue too. I mean, I did bring up this problem before I introduced Winter sooo. . . In my defense this story is supposed to be mellow drama and that's a pretty heavy topic. By no means will I downplay it though.**


End file.
